Bad Luck
by cloudluver2
Summary: What happens when Hiroki doesn't listen to Nowaki. Again. Fluff one shot. WARNING this yaoi a.k.a. Boy on Boy. Don't like? Don't read.


_**Bad Luck**_

A Junjou Egoist Story

A/N [Hi guys! I'm sorry about the Fruits Basket story I won't be finishing it anytime soon, I'm new to Fanfiction writer wise, and it will be easier to start out by doing one-shots and drabbles. I Do NOT own Junjou Romantica! Please enjoy!]

~Nowaki POV~

I had just got off my shift from the hospital, walking home with a satisfied smile on my face. I had just saved a little girl who had been in a car wreck and was scared she wouldn't make it. So when I saw her parent's happy reassured faces, I thought that's how I would look like if it had been Hiro-san. I stopped, shook that thought from my mind and walked on. As I walked I decided to check my phone. I had 23missed- calls from Hiro-san. "Huh, Hiro-san doesn't usually call while I'm on the late shift." Curious why he called, he dialed his number and received a so friendly greeting. "Where the hell are you!"Hiroki screamed as I held the phone away from my ringing ear. "I've been in the family restaurant parking lot for an hour and a half now!" I sighed took a deep breath and said, "Hiro-san I told you at breakfast that I had the late shift at work tonight and that I wouldn't get off in time to go to the family restaurant tonight."

~Hiroki POV~

Hiroki on the other line scoffed lighting up a cigarette [I couldn't remember if he smoked or not] and said, "You're a liar!" "I would have remembered that!" He had regretted the words just as he said them. "…." Was all he heard on Nowaki's end, feeling guilty I spoke up. "…Nowaki, I-"I was cut off by my phone dying on me. I, feeling extremely agitated at this point threw my phone on the pavement and proceeded to scream" WELL ISN'T THIS JUST FUCKING PERFECT!" As soon as I said those words a little girl walked by and asked "What's fuck mean mommy?" Said mommy came over and wacked me on the head with her purse. "That must have fucking bricks or something in it" I thought as I watched her walk away. I gave my infamous death glare, but to no avail. She was too far away to see it. Deciding to shut my mouth so I wouldn't get smacked upside his head by anymore "mommys" I walked home in a huff, not noticing I left my phone on the pavement of the parking lot.

~person change~

As Nowaki heard the words you are a liar he became upset. He thought he told him. He really did think he told him. He told him right? Hiroki was saying something and then the call ended. Nowaki froze. "Hiro-san has never hung up on me." Thought Nowaki. I was upset, very upset. I was on the brim of tears when I realized, "If I'm crying Hiro-san will get even more agitated with me." So I summed up my courage, and trudged on. Upon reaching our apartment I almost broke to tears again, but remembered what I told myself and went inside to find Hiroki with his head in his hands on the couch.

~Hiroki POV~

When I reached our apartment I plopped down on the couch with my head in my hands. Then I saw Nowaki walk in and I looked up at him. He was very upset it was written on his face. I got up and looked at Nowaki and thought, "This is my fault." I strolled over not caring what my pride said, and cupped his cheek. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Nowaki, you did tell me at breakfast I just wasn't listening." Nowaki opened his mouth to speak but I put my finger to his lips. "Shhh let me finish." He nodded and I continued. "I need to listen to you more we keep fighting over this and we need to resolve it." Nowaki looked at me and smiled. I was so glad when he did but then he turned on me. "Oh god help me." I thought.

~Nowaki POV~

I smiled up at Hiro-san after hearing those words and turned to my as Hiro-san says "perverted kid" side and took his finger into my mouth but missed instead it hit my nose. As we both laughed, I tried again. No missed again. This time it hit my eye. That hurt I must admit. When I tried again Hiroki took his finger and put it into my mouth for me. I smirked and sucked on his finger. Right before we got hot and heavy Hiroki said, "You have bad luck tonight." Then blushed looking down. I smiled and said "not when I lucked out and meet you my love." He turned redder than a tomato. He then yelled "BAKA!" which was my cue to make a mess of him. All night.

~fin~

[What did you guys think? I made it really long because I like to read long oneshots. R&R please? Arigatu for reading my story!]


End file.
